Kucingku, Pemberontakmu
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Hanya cuitan kecil sebagai peringatan hari pahlawan Indonesia. Ik Hou Van Jou Indonesiaku:)


" _Bangsa yang besar, adalah bangsa yang menghargai jasa para pahlawannya."_

 _-Ir. Soekarno._

* * *

 **Kucingku, Pemberontakmu**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Ik hou van jou, Indonesiaku**

* * *

Hari ini hujan turun seperti biasanya. Sebagai seekor kucing, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Hanya berlindung di teras rumah tuanku, sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

Manik _sapphire_ -ku beralih menuju Arthur, pemilikku, yang sedang meminum coklat hangat. Personifikasi negara inggris itu terlihat sangat letih karena tugasnya sebagai personifikasi yang sangat menumpuk.

Ah.. Andai saja aku sepertinya, pasti aku akan membantunya setiap saat. Sayang, aku hanya seekor kucing yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghibur pemilikku dengan mengeong dan bertingkah lucu.

"Kau tahu, Al. Kalau sedang hujan begini, aku jadi teringat salah satu negara yang dulu pernah ku jajah."

Mendengar celetukan pemilikku, aku segera menghampirinya, dan bergelung di kakinya. Pemilikku itu membawaku ke pangkuannya, dan mengusap bulu putih saljuku. "Hal yang paling kuingat adalah, betapa perkasanya negara kepulauan itu. Dia berhasil mengusir Neth, bahkan Kiku pun tak mampu mengekangnya lama-lama. Kau tahu, salah satu jenderalku pernah dibunuh oleh anak-anak bangsanya, lho."

Pemilikku, Arthur, terkekeh kecil, "Salah para pemimpin inggris saat itu sih. Kenapa pula cari gara-gara dengan si kepulauan dari asia tenggara."

"Ah iya, salah satu anakku, namanya Thomas, pernah menemukan tumbuhan langka di negara itu. _Rafflesia Arnoldii_ , begitulah tumbuhan itu disebut sekarang. Tapi, sebenarnya yang melihat terlebih dulu tumbuhan keren itu adalah orangnya Francis. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Al."

"Hari ini, negara itu sedang merayakan hari pahlawan. 10 November. Saat itu, seperti banjir darah, dan sialnya, semuanya akibat terbunuhnya salah satu jenderalku, _Mallaby_. Sialan memang, dengan begitu aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada negara itu hingga sekarang."

"Ah iya, aku belum memberitahu nama negara itu padamu ya, Al? Namanya Indonesia, kami, para personifikasi biasa memanggilnya Kirana. Dia wanita yang anggun, tapi juga sangat mengerikan jika kau mengganggunya. Aku memakluminya. Dia sudah mengalami masa-masa kelam, yang aku saja, tak tahu apa masih punya harapan jika sudah dijajah selama itu."

"Kirana itu adalah negara yang kaya, menurutku. Hanya saja, aku sedikit prihatin padanya. Semakin kesini, aku rasa, banyak generasi bangsanya yang tidak benar-benar peduli padanya. Kau tahu, pencitraan."

"Banyak memang anak bangsanya yang suka meng- _up_ hal-hal tentang peringatan ulang tahun Kirana, atau hari-hari besar lainnya, seperti hari pahlawan ini, di akun-akun sosial media mereka. Tapi tetap saja, mereka membiarkan Kirana dijajah secara tak langsung oleh negara-negara lain."

Arthur terdiam, kemudian menghela napas, "Termasuk aku juga sih. Begitu pula, Alfred, dan teman-temanku yang lain," ucapnya sendu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandanginya. Pemilikku yang malang. Pasti dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini hanya karena perintah bos-nya yang seenaknya sendiri.

Mendengar cerita pemilikku, aku jadi penasaran.

Seperti apa ya Indonesia itu?

Apakah dia cantik?

Seperti apa warna matanya?

Dan.. apakah dia benar-benar sangat menakjubkan seperti yang diceritakan Arthur barusan?

"Ah, sebentar Al. Aku ada janji dengan Alfred, Neth, dan Kiku. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya? Masih hujan di luar."

Eh.. Mau apa pemilikku bermain dengan teman-temannya di saat hujan deras seperti ini?

Seakan paham dengan ucapanku, pemilikku tersenyum manis.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Kami mau memberi surprise pada Indonesia dan mengucapkan-"

* * *

 _"Happy hero's day, Indonesia."_

* * *

Aku mengeong sekali.

Baru kali ini aku melihat kalau pemilikku bisa seromantis ini.

Apa mungkin dia menyukai Kirana itu ya?

* * *

 **Selamat Hari Pahlawan, Indonesia!**

 **Pendek, tapi semoga berkenan di hati kalian semua;)**

 **Au revoir, author mau ujian senin depan, doakan ya:)**


End file.
